Show her everything
by coolblue110
Summary: A song fic fromt he song "With Arms Wide Open" by the Creed. Artemis and his daughter Artemis Holly. Starts when she is first born to when Artemis is passing away. One short song can bring out so much. Yes, Juliet and Artemis like always.


Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

Artemis looked up into the darkening sky and then back into the hospital waiting room. His wife was just up the stairs and down the hall with their beautiful baby girl. She was everything he had always wanted but never knew he wanted it. He was more than he could possibly deserve. The way she curled her fingers and those gorgeous blue eyes, ones like her mothers. Artemis looked back up into the sky and did something he had never done before.

"Thank you." He whispered. A single tear ran down his face. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for Mom and Dad and Juliet and Butler and Myles and Beckett and most of all Artemis."

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Artemis took his daughter into his arms as Juliet drifted off at last. The sun was rising.

"I'll show you everything I know about. Every little space of this wonderful world. I promise Art. I promise with all my heart. I will show you everything."

The little baby stirred and her eyes opened. She was a beam of sun. Artemis knew that she would be the light that brightened a dreary day.

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
Artemis knew that all criminal activity had be done away with. It was for Art's sake. But his thinking was cut short by Juliet waking up and whispering his name.

"Arty?"

"Yes Juliet," Artemis said, catching her hand in his. As tired as she must have been she smiled and squeezed it back.

"Look at her," she whispered and they both turned their heads to see Art sleeping in the hospital cradle. They both looked silently at her; words did not need to be spoken to tell each other that their daughter was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. From the jet black hair to the tiny toes. She was perfect and they wondered how they could create such a lovely thing as Artemis.

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open

_Cut to four years later_

"I'm finally old enough!" Artemis jumped up and down in her seat. Her long black hair bounced and her dress swayed as the shuttle descended to the lower elements.

"Artemis, I heard you're coming down here," Artemis's ring/telephone beeped to life for the first time in four years.

"Yes, Holly, I'm coming home," Artemis smiled at his friends caring face. There were many more laugh lines now that everything was as good as done with.

"Artemis Holly is coming too?" Holly asked hopefully, probably triggered by the sound of a young girl giggling and laughing in the background.

"Art is coming too," Artemis looked at his daughter as she held onto the seat and smiled at him.

_[Guitar Break]_

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

"You're getting so big!" Holly exclaimed as a 11 year old Artemis ran to her aunt. "I bet she's starting to notice boys," Holly said to Artemis in an undertone as Artemis ran to her best friend Cleo, Foaly's daughter.

"She better not be," Artemis said, but couldn't help thinking about how a man could come into her life one day. "If there is someone they better treat her like she's their own life. Having her is like having my heart outside of my body. They better think so too," Artemis frowned.

"They will. Artemis knows when she likes something and doesn't,' Holly smiled again. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves there," Holly laughed as Artemis the third was knocked over by Cleo's brother, Timothy.

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open....wide open

"I showed her everything I knew about. I promised her and I showed her. But was I really all that great?" Artemis looked up a t his wife, Juliet Chloe Butler, and blinked.

"You were the greatest, Art. The greatest," Juliet whispered.

The last thing Artemis ever did was think of his daughter and smiled. He had showed her everything. And her world was like a beam of sun shine. Lighting up everyone's day. She was like being under the sunlight every waking moment. She was his life.


End file.
